


Forty-Nine Minutes In Heaven

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Seven times Dean and Castiel find themselves in a closet for seven minutes in heaven.





	Forty-Nine Minutes In Heaven

**One**

The music is loud and the singing even louder, although less fun to listen to, so Castiel is actually partially relieved when he steps into the dark closet with another boy and the door is closed behind them. Only partially, however, because his heart is pounding in his chest and he's almost certain that he’s blushing all the way to the tips of his ears – and knowing that the other boy might be able to see that with the light from the party streaming through the slats in the door isn't helping.

His nerves don't last long though, for the boy next to him in the closet finally speaks. 

"Uh, hey sorry about this," he says, voice low and smooth. "I'm not gay or anything so this probably won't be any fun." Castiel's heart sinks a little but at least his nerves can flutter away. Castiel smiles sheepishly. 

"That's okay. Don't worry about it," he responds, raising his voice a little over the party noise as the boy goes to sit down on the floor, back against the wall. 

"Okay, great." From what he can make out the boy has a sharp jawline, plump lips and light brown hair. He would've been nice to kiss, Castiel thinks. The boy’s head jerks up then, as Castiel goes to sit beside him on the floor. "Are you gay?" 

Castiel examines the tone to find that there's nothing accusatory there. Only curiosity. "Yeah, actually." The boy raises his eyebrows and nods. He extends a hand across himself over to Castiel.

"I'm Dean, by the way."

Castiel takes his hand and shakes it. "Castiel."

"Nice to meet you, Castiel," Dean responds, his eyes flicking over Castiel's face. "You grew up around here?"

"Yeah, I live about twenty minutes away."

"So, you don't live on campus?"

He shakes his head and then quickly responds, "No," in case Dean didn't see. But a glance over to Dean shows that he's still looking at Castiel.

"Lucky," Dean says, eyes finally dropping away. "Everything's so damn expensive."

Castiel huffs. "I can agree with that."

There's a moment of silence, in which Castiel's trying to find something else to say, before Dean speaks again.

"You know anyone here? Like from your high school or something?"

"Uh, a few but I don't see them a lot. Different schedules." Dean nods. "I'm assuming you know a few people." He'd noticed while sitting in the circle for the game that quite a few of the students knew each other. Including Dean.

"Yeah, I was lucky. A lot of my school friends go here, so." Castiel nods, but doesn't know what else to say. Dean seems to shuffle around beside him before Castiel finally sees the light of a phone go on. He watches as the other boy opens up his phone and clicks on the contacts app. He creates a new one and passes his phone to Castiel. Castiel stares at it. 

Dean shakes it in front of him. "Put your number in."

"Oh, right, sorry," he says, fumbling over his words before taking the phone from Dean and entering his name and number.

"We have a big group and we could always do with some more friends. You seem like a cool guy. You should come and sit with us." Castiel blushes at the compliment even though it wasn’t really a compliment in the way he wants it to be but it's hard when anything nice is coming out of the mouth of an extremely attractive guy.

"Thanks. That's really kind of you,” he responds, handing the phone back to Dean.

Dean shrugs. "No worries, man. I'm sure you'll get along well with the others." Castiel's phone buzzes in his pocket. "Just sent you a text so you can save my number. Text me whenever you're on campus and I'll let you know if I'm around."

Castiel smiles and nods. Warmth spreads in his chest.

They spend the last little while chatting about a few things like what they study and where they went to high school and while it's not what Castiel would've liked to get out of this game, he feels disappointed when another student finally opens the closet and tells them the seven minutes is up. 

Dean hauls himself up first before offering a hand down to him. Castiel takes it, pulling himself up. He takes an extra good look at Dean now that he's up this close in the light and Dean seems to do the same for he smiles. 

"Well, hope your seven minutes weren't too bad," he says, winking and Castiel rolls his eyes but smiles all the same.

 

**Two**

It's a different party, different house but the same game. And somehow, the same pairing. Castiel still, for some reason, feels nervous as he steps into another closet with Dean for the second time in three weeks. One glance at Dean, however, shows that the other boy doesn't seem fazed at all. 

"Hey, I didn't get to talk to you after the concert but did you like it?" There was a concert at a local bar not too far from the university last week. Castiel hadn't known anything about it until Dean had invited him to come along with his group of friends.

It had certainly been surprising. And certainly, made Castiel blush five different shades of red at the thought of the handsome boy from that party thinking of him in the first place. Not that it means anything. But still.

"Yeah, it was fun. Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Well, thanks for coming, man. Saw you chatting to Charlie for a bit. Hope she only said good things about me."

Castiel smiles. "No, only awful things." Dean laughs lightly and Castiel knows that he wants to hear that sound again. 

The seven minutes goes rather quickly as they talk about an abundant of different things and Castiel finds himself once more disappointed when they're out of the closet and they can't continue their conversation. 

But after the game's over, Dean comes over to him and they grab a drink together before sitting in the far corner of the room and chatting for hours on end. Castiel falls asleep that night exhausted and certainly regretting that last drink he had but there's a smile on his lips nonetheless.

 

**Three**

Castiel doesn't understand why they even bother sending people into closets for seven whole minutes when neither of the two people are going to kiss. He supposes that would destroy the purpose of the game though if you could just pass.

He hears Dean grunt as he sits down beside him, the door closed now, encasing them in darkness. 

"Does anybody even check these closets to see if they're sanitary before shoving people inside?" Dean says, just as Castiel's hand lands on something sticky on the floor. 

"I highly doubt it," he replies, wiping his hand on whoever unlucky person's clothes are piled on the floor – or at least he thinks they’re clothes. They've only just started the game and this is both Castiel and Dean's first time in the closet tonight but he thinks he might bail on this one as soon as they’re free.

Castiel almost chokes on his own spit when Dean suddenly speaks, derailing his train of thought with, "Do you think I'm a good looking guy?" 

"What?"

"I said," Dean starts, exasperatedly, "do you think I'm a good looking guy?"

Castiel rolls his eyes. "Yes, I got that, Dean, but why are you asking me this?"

"Cause I feel like you'd be a good judge. And it's a different perspective."

"So, you just want to fuel your ego?" Dean splutters beside him and Castiel feels a hand lightly smacking him in the arm.

"Hey, fuck you." Castiel laughs lightly, kicking his boot into Dean's own. "Wait, so you do think I'm good looking?"

Castiel scoffs. "I never said that."

"C'mon give me an honest opinion."

"Mediocre."

"You dick!"

Castiel grins, chest strangely warm at the lightness in Dean's voice. They've only known each other for two months now but somehow, they've already become close friends, naturally comfortable in each other's space. Sometimes it’s enough for Castiel's cheeks to redden and his stomach to flutter. Dean never seems to notice.

"Okay, okay. You're _very_ good looking, Mr Dean Winchester." 

"And I'm supposed to believe that now?"

"What? You _truly_ don't believe that you're good looking?"

"I just want to hear your opinion."

"Why does my opinion matter so much?"

"Like I said before."

Castiel huffs. "Well, I'm serious. When I say you're very good looking." And if there's a slight blush on Castiel's cheeks when he says that, Dean certainly can't see it.

 

**Four**

There's shuffling beside him and then the back of Dean's head is settling on his lap. Castiel's whole body stiffens, hands raised in mid-air.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfy," Dean says, as if this is any other conversation and he hasn't just planted his head on Castiel's crotch.

"Um, okay," Castiel responds, almost a question as he forces himself to relax.

"What? You're comfortable." Castiel feels a flush spreading up his neck. If only he could actually see. He wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Uh thanks, I guess." He awkwardly rests his hands in the floor beside himself, not touching Dean.

"If I fall asleep don't let them draw shit on my face and take embarrassing pictures." 

Castiel chuckles. "I won't." Suddenly, a hand bumps his chest.

"Pinky promise?" Castiel's stomach flips as he reaches for the hand on his chest and after a few seconds, their pinkies intertwine. 

"Pinky promise."

"Mm, I knew you were a good one, Cas." Castiel huffs a laugh and goes to pull his hand away but Dean grips it tight and pulls it down to land in his hair. 

Castiel's heart stutters. "Uh, what…"

"Do that," Dean says, guiding Castiel's hand through his own hair. "Feels nice."

Castiel swallows around the lump in his throat, running his hand through his hair as he feels Dean sigh. If he closes his eyes hard enough he can almost imagine that this is somewhere else. That they are something else. Something more than just friends.

 

**Five**

"So, he seemed pretty keen, huh?" Dean says, not a second after the door is shut. Castiel's still trying to flatten his hair down. He'd literally just been in the closet with another guy.

"A bit too much if you ask me," Castiel replies, to which Dean snorts. 

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, how long did you last? Give me all the details."

"Well," Castiel starts, noting that he's definitely going to be brushing his teeth when he gets home. "It was nice in the beginning and then he just, I don't know. There was suddenly just a lot more spit and tongue than I needed in my mouth." Dean laughs far too loudly at that. "And then I just told him I'd had enough and we had a chat for a little while."

It wasn't the worst of his experiences so far playing this game. But over the last months it certainly hasn't been his best.

"Was it awkward?"

Castiel lets his head fall back to thud against the wall. "Yes."

He can practically hear Dean grinning beside him before he says, "Oh man, he would've been disappointed."

Castiel raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Dude, he's been looking at you all night. How can anyone resist those big, blue eyes?" Dean says teasingly, and Castiel laughs awkwardly to cover up the way his whole body warms.

"Really?" he says quickly, feigning nonchalance.

"Hell yeah, man. He was probably frothing at the mouth to stick his tongue down your throat."

Castiel makes a face. "That's gross, Dean."

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is."

Castiel shakes his head, a small smile crossing his lips as, 'how can anyone resist those big, blue eyes' replays in his mind. They settle down then, veering off into talking about classes and the assignments they've both got going, Dean complaining about one guy in his group that isn't pitching in at all nor turning up to their group meetings.

They've only been silent for a while after when Dean says, "Damn, what is this? Five times? I guess the universe just really wants us to kiss."

Castiel's breath stutters, face flushing and he forces another awkward chuckle to cover up the pounding of his heart and the sweating of his palms at Dean mentioning them kissing. "Huh, yeah," he says weakly. There’re a few beats of silence and Castiel for some reason just knows that Dean is looking at him.

And then out of nowhere, in the dark of this small, cramped closet, Dean says, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Castiel turns to look at Dean in the dark, throat closed up, when suddenly there's a click and the door is being opened. Light floods in and Castiel sees Dean's face then. His eyes are sincere, wandering the planes of Castiel’s face as though it will give him an answer. 

And Castiel almost opens his mouth - not really sure what he's going to say anyway - but is stopped by someone pulling him up and out of the closet and that's all he needs to walk straight out of this hot, crowded room to find a drink.

 

**Six**

Castiel pulls his phone out just as he slumps down in the closet, biting his nails out of habit as he opens the app. 

"What's that?" Dean says, scooting across until they're shoulder to shoulder. "You're on Grindr?"

Castiel flicks his eyes over to Dean's now lit face to find his friend looking a little bewildered. "Yeah, why?"

Dean shrugs. "I don't know. You just don’t seem the type."

Castiel's eyebrows pull together, lips turning down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, isn't Grindr just full of guys up for one night stands?"

"Not always."

"Uh huh," Dean says, sounding a little sceptical. "Let me have a look." Castiel squints at Dean before shaking his head, the first guy's picture popping up. "No, not that dude. He looks creepy as shit." 

Castiel doesn't think he looks creepy as shit but swipes left anyway. "No," Dean says, abruptly.

Castiel laughs. "You barely looked at him."

"Yeah, I don't have to look at him for more than a second to know whether he's a good one or not."

"What do you mean 'a good one'? You don't even know my type."

"Yeah but this dude looks like he'd leave you high and dry as soon as you had your first tangle in the sheets."

Castiel chokes off a laugh. " _Dean_."

"I'm a people person, Cas. I know these things."

"Oh, are you now?" 

"That's right. Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm giving you a free service here. C'mon, give it here." Castiel rolls his eyes but allows Dean to take his phone anyway.

After a minute or so of swiping, Castiel snatches his phone back. "Hey!" Dean says, grabbing for it back.

"You're not swiping right for any of them!" Castiel says, turning his back to Dean so he can't reach the phone.

"Yeah, cause they all look fucking weird."

"Christ, Dean. I'll never find anyone at this rate."

"Why do you want to anyway? You're young. You've got your whole life for that."

Castiel scoffs. "Says you."

"What?" Dean says, sounding slightly offended.

He almost rolls his eyes. "You've always got some girl you're hanging around with."

"That's not true." Castiel stares at him and Dean stares back with those big, green eyes for a moment or two before he relents.

"Okay, whatever, but I'm just saying at this age, it's all meaningless anyway. No one's mature enough for that long term shit."

Castiel frowns, something sinking in his chest. "Yeah, sure." He locks his phone and shoves it in his pocket just as the closet door opens. "Whatever, Dean." He walks out before Dean can respond.

 

**Seven**

"Yeah, somehow I'm getting the vibe that this game is fucking rigged," Dean says, voice harsh. Castiel grunts sitting himself in the furthest corner of the closet which by the time Dean sits down, is only a few inches away from his friend because of course the one time they're fighting they have to be stuck in the smallest closet possible.

"Maybe they purposely put us in here because they know we're fighting," Dean says.

Castiel honestly wouldn't put it past their friends. He shouldn't have come tonight. He doesn't know why but he truly thought it would get his mind off of this. 

"Well, if they think we're going to solve anything, they're wrong," he says, not caring about how petty he sounds.

"Cas, c'mon, I'm sorry, okay? I just…"

"Just what? You just don't want me to go on a date with a guy?" Castiel retorts.

"He was a fucking stranger from the internet asking to meet up with you at night!"

"Like you've never done that with a girl before."

"Maybe once or twice but that's different."

Castiel clenches his fists at his sides. "You're unbelievable."

"Come off it, Cas. You're making me feel like shit for what? Trying to protect you?" 

Castiel laughs bitterly. "Oh poor, Dean Winchester. I give my condolences," he says sarcastically. 

"Oh, fuck off," Dean says, sounding genuinely hurt. And that only angers Castiel more.

"Oh, you think you're the one who's allowed to tell me to fuck off?"

"Yep."

"You don't even have any right to be angry," Castiel says, voice raised now.

"Cas--"

"No, I really liked this guy, okay?" he starts, and he's so upset that his chest is beginning to physically hurt. "He seemed really sweet and now he thinks I'm some heartless jackass who just blew him off and all because you're being a dickhead for no fucking reason!"

His breaths are coming quickly now and he's surprised when he's finished that Dean doesn't immediately yell back. In fact, all he's met with is silence. Until the telling sound of Dean sighing beside him.

"Look. I'm sorry, alright. I just…" There it is again. That word.

"Just what?" he says, a little more forceful than intended. Because he wants to know what Dean was thinking. What he is thinking. Because Dean is the kindest person he's ever met. So, this behaviour - none of it makes sense.

"Christ, Cas, you're really gonna make me say it?"

Castiel groans. What does he mean? " _Yes_."

He hears Dean takes a deep breath and then, "I'm jealous." Castiel balks.

"What?"

"Did you not hear me?" Dean snaps, sounding vaguely annoyed and humiliated at the same time. "Do I need to say it louder?"

Castiel huffs a laugh. "What are you jealous of? That you won't be my favourite dude anymore? That me having a boyfriend will take over your place as my friend?" he says, incredulous at even the thought.

"No, you idiot, I'm jealous of whoever it is that gets to _be_ your boyfriend."

Castiel blinks. And all of it comes to a halt. And all that is left is Castiel staring into the dark, at where Dean is sitting and he's not sure what he's supposed to be thinking right now but all he _can_ think is that he wishes they weren't in this stupid fucking closet.

"I don't understand," is the first thing that fumbles its way out of his mouth. Because it's true. He doesn't. 

Dean curses lightly under his breath. "I like you, okay? I like you a lot. In a non-platonic way."

Castiel continues to stare into the dark, his heart thudding in his chest now. No. This can't be real. Dean can't be saying…

"Like…"

"God, Cas. Like I want to hold your hand and kiss you and do other inappropriate things to you and do all that romantic sappy crap, okay?" Castiel feels a dark blush rising up his jaw at Dean's words and suddenly it's all incredibly real. But…

"But you're…" And then he trails off, letting Dean fill in the blanks. Because after what he's just heard, Dean's not straight.

"Bisexual."

Castiel takes a breath. "Bisexual," he repeats. "Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know," Dean says, sounding upset now and Castiel wishes he could fucking see so that he could reach out and…and do _something_. "I thought for a while there that maybe I was just curious. But then, I don't know. You sorta came along and I realised that I just really, _really_ wanted to kiss you and I got really fucking jealous whenever some other dude got to take you in the closet." He pauses a second, Castiel processing all of this information. Dean wanted to kiss him. Dean _wants_ to kiss him. "Sounds stupid, doesn't it."

" _No_ ," Castiel almost shouts, feeling kind of shitty now for not seeing this earlier. What with Dean asking him if he thought he was attractive, the whole Dean lying his head in his lap like they were some kind of swoon worthy couple, asking him outright if he wanted to kiss Dean - how did he not see this - and now of course, Dean not liking any of the guys on Castiel's Grindr. It's all so clear now. "I just, I didn't know," he says helplessly.

"Well, you know now. And I'm sorry I ruined your date with a guy that is no doubt a million times better than me and probably wouldn't act like such a jealous dickhead and--"

"Dean."

"--we can just forget about all of this and I'll even hunt down Grindr man and tell him what happened and you don't--"

"Dean, I don't want him," Castiel says quietly, although it feels like he's screaming it at the top of his lungs. And despite the rowdiness of the party raging on outside, the closet is suddenly dreadfully quiet.

"But…" Dean trails off, voice small.

Castiel bites his lip. "You're really gonna make me say it?"

A beat. "Yes."

"I like you a lot. I've liked you a lot since we met. In a definitely non-platonic way." He pauses, tongue poking out to wet his lips. "And I want you to kiss me."

There's that silence once again, drawn out for what feels like an eternity but is probably no more than a few breaths until suddenly there's shuffling and a loud banging sound beside him followed by Dean cursing.

"Where is this stupid fucking light?" Dean says angrily, fumbling around a few moments longer before Castiel's squinting against the sudden light from above him. When his vision returns to normal, he finds himself staring at Dean, who's on his knees in front of him, panting slightly and eyes wide.

Castiel's eyes fall to his lips and suddenly Dean's leaning down, one hand beside him on the floor, another grasping onto the front of his shirt before their lips are crushed together. Castiel braces a hand against Dean's shoulder, holding him there so he doesn't fall, another tangling in his hair, and the kiss is bumpy and awkward at this angle, his shoulder aching a little where it's pressed against the wall but it's perfect, it's perfect, it's perfect.

Because he's kissing Dean Winchester.

Until he's not. Because someone has opened the closet door and Dean's pushed away from him to glance up at their friends, all crowding around to peer in, none other than mischief maker Lisa Braeden at the front.

"Thank, Christ! What's this?"

"Seventh time," Victor responds from behind her.

"Seven!" Lisa says, staring down at them in annoyance. "It took you morons seven times to finally plant one on each other." She shakes her head, hands on her hips as Castiel watches in confusion, heart still pounding in his chest. "Alright, game's over. Time for a drink!"

Cheers go up and one by one they move out, Charlie winking at them on the way. They both stare after their friends for a moment, neither too sure of what just happened. Dean's hand is still on his chest, Castiel's hand still in his hair when Dean finally glances back at him.

Castiel swallows, cheeks red. "Do you, uh, want to go get a drink?"

Dean grins. "Actually, I was thinking I should close this door." 

Castiel bites his lip to hold back his own smile. "I was thinking you should too."

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog it [here](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/post/183938205231/forty-nine-minutes-in-heaven-4k-ao3-summary) on my tumblr!
> 
> Comment below or leave some kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading ♥


End file.
